The Blood of Olympus
by iHalcyonK
Summary: (Sequel to Bob and Damasen.) Bob and Damasen have sacrificed their lives to stop Tartarus, but Gaea is still alive, and still out to tear the Olympians down from their roots. Will the Seven prevail and stop Gaea? Or fail to save the world and see the world as Gaea pictures it?


**A/N – Sorry for the semi-long wait! I had trouble racking my brain for a good plot and good ideas, what with school starting and all that, but I'm pleased by how the chapter turned out! Hope that this isn't too confusing, and like always, don't forget to review! Especially this time, where I'm writing on my own ideas. I need you guys to help me!**

**From last time:**

**Kendra PJO: Thanks for reviewing! Small Bob is the cat, Bob is Iapetus, and Big Bob (my creation) is the drakon that Damasen managed to tame.**

**Ydsahid: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the positive feedback!**

**ThePercyJacksonOracle: Thank you for taking the time to review and give such kind words! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Review, and enjoy! (::)**

**Chapter 1 – Percy**

Percy is jolted awake by both the memories of Tartarus, and a melencholy voice, asking a favor to him with its dying breath.

_Tell the stars that Bob says hello._

He wildly shakes his head in a circle, looking around for something – anything – that could have caused that voice.

_Bob,_ Percy thinks.

For the thousandth time since leaving Tartarus, he feels isolated from the rest of the Seven, except for Annabeth and Nico. They were the only three that had ever been into Tartarus and come out alive, but at what cost?

Percy feels completely devoid of emotions – fear, sadness, joy, – everything that he had come to like about himself.

_No,_ he thinks. _You still fear Tartarus, feel sad for Bob and Damasen, and love the Seven as a family._

Percy tries to convince himself that he's still human.

But he's having a heck of a time doing so.

He looks down at the figure of his girlfriend, Annabeth, trapped in a nightmare like he was only a few minutes ago, until he hears a faint screaming and weeping down the hall.

But that only serves to initiate another flashback of Tartarus.

The River of Lamentation – the Cocytus.

_Life is despair. Everything is pointless, and then you die._

_"Tell us about New Rome. What were your plans for us?" Annabeth shouts, her voice rising above the voices of the Cocytus._

_Percy fights it for only one person, for only one person, for only... one... person..._

_Misery, the river beckons._

_"New Rome... For us..." he forces out._

_"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You said we could have a future there! Tell me!" Annabeth replies._

_"Architecture... Thought you'd like the houses, the parks. There's one street with all these cool fountains."_

_"College. Could we go there together?"_

_"Y-Yeah," he manages to say, more confidently than before._

_"What would you study, Percy?"_

_"Dunno."_

_"Marine science. Oceanography?"_

_"Surfing?"_

_Annabeth sighs and laughs with relief._

* * *

Part of Percy is awake, reassuring Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth

that he's fine, but another part of him is still there. Still in Tartarus.

"I'm fine," he croaks.

Six faces looked at him with worry and doubt.

"If anything, you should be worrying about the reason I'm even out here. I heard a scream in the middle of the night coming from that direction." He gestures toward the engine room, Leo's room, and Jason's room.

Jason raises an eyebrow, but Leo looks away with a shameful expression.

Percy knows even not to pry.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks, still uncertain about Percy's condition.

"I'm fine. Really," he replies.

Percy then makes a slight gagging noise, and subconciously says, "Ugh. Spicy, yet disgusting."

Annabeth's eyes widen.

Percy takes Riptide out of his pocket, and uncaps it. He swings, barely missing Jason and opening a small gash on Leo's arm.

"You okay?" Percy asks Annabeth, holding his hands up to meet her face.

Leo's body starts to smoke.

"PERCY! YOU AREN'T IN TARTARUS!" Annabeth screams desparately.

Percy feels half of his mind join the other half and his flashback of Tartarus stops... for now.

The Seven look at him with even more concern, excluding Leo, who scowled at Riptide but managed to not bolt away from Percy.

Percy's hand shakes as he caps Riptide.

Finally, Frank asks the question on everyone's minds.

"Percy," he starts. "What was that?"

Annabeth's lips start to quiver.

"N-Nothing," he says, trying to cover up his shock at his own actions.

But the Seven knows better.

"Percy," Hazel says, her amber eyes full of concern. "Is it a side effect from – you know –"

"No," Percy says, at the same time that Annabeth says yes.

Percy glares at Annabeth.

Percy takes a deep breath. "I – I had a flashback. Not like Hazel's kind, but more of a quick flash of a memory. When I woke up, it still felt like I was there. Not fully there, but still partially there."

Leo stops glaring. "Percy-"

"Sorry, Leo. But I'd rather not talk about it right now," Percy interupts.

"I- Okay, Percy."

* * *

**A/N – It makes sense without Bob and Damasen, but I'd suggest you read that before you read this! Don't forget to review, and give me some ideas, people! I had over 1,300 views and I only had about 14 reviews. Here are some cookies to inspire you to review (I totally didn't steal that from ForeverSkySong) - (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
